


Don't Believe In Madness

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Just me trying to make the cheshire cat creepy.





	Don't Believe In Madness

It floated. Not like on a breeze, bobbing gently. It was still, like it was paused in time. Not a whisker moved, no strand of fur different from the rest. Even if you passed your hand over it, nothing. It kept its shape, but not the texture.

The texture was rough, like sandpaper, but with a paradoxically fluffy undertone, like if you scraped off all your skin and tore holes in your muscles you would feel it. Maybe if you threaded its tail through pinprick wounds in your eyes? If the fur filled up your vision from inside? Maybe then, you wonder.

Paws are large, with the strange pelt clumping in knots under the psychadelic pads that shifted slightly every time your heart beat. Neon, almost always, glowing in odd random intervals. Its eyes did the same thing, so hypnotic, but you had to tear your eyes away when you realised something would happen. Knowing something, but never knowing what... so was the curse of the Cheshire Cat. 


End file.
